Pokemon Learning League Online Safety
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Ash, Serena, Iris and Dawn are on their way to Anistar City to see the sundial, but not before having a training session. Afterwards, they, of course, go to the Pokemon Center to revitalize their Pokemon, as well as have some dinner and meet a new person.
Pokemon Learning League

Online Safety

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew and Serena en route to Anistar City via Kalos Route 18 on a clear, blue mid-afternoon. A breeze is in the air, the Sun beats down on the air & glistens in the river and a couple of Fletchinder fly overhead, swoop down over the river and catch some small fish. Serena lets out a sigh & speaks to the others.)_

Serena: Ahh, it won't be much longer until we get to Anistar City.

Ash: You said it, Serena.

Pikachu _(concurring)_ : Pikachu.

Dawn _(wondering)_ : So, does the city have anything interesting?

Serena: Yes, it does. It has a really large crystal & a sundial at the north end of the city.

Ash: Yeah, and it also does an incredible thing during sunset.

Iris _(curiously)_ : Oh, what?

Ash: Wait until later on, and you'll see.

Iris: Okay, then.

 _(They continue onward. Moments later, they come to a quiet site that has a few large oak trees & bushes growing and a large boulder.)_

Ash: Hey, what do you guys say we stop here & do a little training before we head into the city?

 _(The three think about it for a moment and they nod their heads in agreement. Now, a montage goes on, where they each either practice or work on one move each.)_

Ash: Okay, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle as hard as you can on that boulder.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(He starts running really fast towards the boulder and his body becomes surrounded in golden electricity. He lands a direct hit & leaves a mark on it.)_

Ash: That's the way to do it, buddy!

Pikachu _(proudly)_ : Pi-Pikachu!

 _(Now, we pan over to Iris and Axew over by one of the oak trees.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He opens his mouth and firs a powerful blast of blue & black energy, which forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon. It hit the tree and leaves a scorch mark on the trunk.)_

Iris: Great job, Axew!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(Next, we pan over to Serena getting ready for her training. She has one Pokeball in her hand.)_

Serena: Sylveon, come on out!

 _(She tosses her Pokeball up and Sylveon emerges from it.)_

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Serena: Sylveon, I want you to use Swift on this tree here.

 _(She nods her head, jumps into the air, swishes its tail and releases multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at a tree, hitting it.)_

Serena: Excellent job, Sylveon!

Sylveon: Sylv.

 _(Now, we pan over to Dawn & Piplup.)_

Dawn: All right, Piplup, use Hydro Pump!

Piplup: Pip-lup!

 _(He opens his beak, glows light blue on the inside and fires a powerful stream of water with white rings of water around it at the tree, landing a strong hit on its trunk.)_

Dawn: That was terrific!

Piplup _(happily)_ : Piplup, Piplup!

 _(All four of them continue training. Montage ends with them finishing up on one last session.)_

Ash: Okay, I think that's enough. Pikachu, you were amazing!

Pikachu _(appreciatively)_ : Pika.

 _(Now, we look over to the other three.)_

Dawn: They're really getting better

Serena: Yeah, they sure are.

 _(Just then, Pikachu's stomach grumbles.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Okay, buddy. Let's go get some dinner.

 _(They pick up their bags & resume on down the path. Dissolve to moments later, they arrive at the Pokemon Center. Upon entering, they go up to the front desk where nurse Joy awaits them.)_

Joy: Hey, guys. How are you all doing?

Iris: We're doing great, Nurse Joy.

Joy: That's nice. Let me guess, you want to heal up your Pokemon?

 _(They all nod their heads.)_

Joy: All right, no problem.

 _(They hand her their PokeBalls, and she put them all on trays and carries them away. The four head over to the buffet, where they each grab a plate & tray. They each get some Tartiflette with sweet potatoes, poulet au vinaigre, creamy burrito casserole, tortilla pizza, and some bonet, turron and chocolate cake. Now, they head over to a booth, where they place their trays on the table and sit down in their seats. Now, they get out cans of Pokemon food, pour them in small bowls and place them on the table. They all commence eating.)_

All _(happily & contended)_: Mmm.

Pikachu (happily & contended): Chu.

Axew (happily & contended): Axew.

Piplup (happily & contended): Pip.

Ash: Oh, this is really delicious

Dawn _(concurring)_ : You said it, Ash.

Iris: How much longer before we go & see the sundial?

 _(Ash looks out the window and sees the Sun's slowly starting to go down.)_

Ash: Not much longer, Iris.

Iris: Ahh, good.

 _(They continue on eating. Diagonal wipe to four minutes later, where they finish up their meal & are taking their trays & plates up to the cleaning station. Just as they're about to head back to their booth, they stop & take notice of a trainer named Phil, who is watching a video about the Kalos Elite Four on his laptop. He has long, spikey blue hair, indigo eyes, and is wearing a dark pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts and sneakers. He pauses the video and takes notice of the quartet.)_

Phil: Uh, yes can I help you?

Ash: Yeah. What kind of Elite Four video are you watching there?

Phil: Oh, it's about each of their unique battling & training styles.

Ash: That's pretty cool.

Phil: Mmm-hmm. My name's Phil, by the way.

Ash: It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu.

Serena: I'm Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: And I'm Dawn. This is Piplup.

Piplup: Pip-lup.

 _(Phil shakes each of the Pokémon's hands.)_

Iris: So, how long have you been watching them?

Phil: For about four weeks now. I've been using them to help me create my own training style.

Iris: Oh, that's good.

Phil: Yeah. I could show you later on.

Serena: All right, sure.

 _(He starts to play the video again, but then, a pop-up ad appears, claiming to offer a free video chat with one member of the elite four. Phil raises an eyebrow.)_

Phil _(suspiciously)_ : Hmm.

Dawn: What is it?

Phil: It's an offer to talk with one member of the Kalos Elite Four. It's pretty tempting, but there's something about it that feels too good to be true.

 _(They look at the ad.)_

Dawn: Ahh, I see.

Phil: Yep. I've seen many online scams before, but with this one, I can't tell if it's for real or not.

Dawn: Well, let's see if Diana can help you out with this.

 _(She goes into her backpack, pulls out the Pokepilot, turns it on, presses a button and speed dials Diana, who is writing a screenplay.)_

Diana: Hey, there guys. How are you all doing?

Dawn: We're just great, Diana. What script are you working on there?

Diana: It's for an animated feature we're going to be working on. It's about two sisters that have grown apart. One of them has a secret that accidentally gets revealed during a gathering and she runs out of her home. So now the other one has to go find her & try to rekindle their relationship.

Iris: Ahh, that sounds good.

Diana: It will be. So, what are you guys up to?

Serena: We just met this guy named Phil who's watching videos about the Elite Four.

Diana: That sounds great. What else?

Ash: Right now, he just got an offer to video chat with chat with them, but he isn't sure if it's real or not, so do you know any he can figure that out?

Diana: Sure I can. In order to get a better idea of how to handle this, you need to know a little bit of internet safety, and to start that off, the first thing to know is that if a stranger is asking you for your personal information, don't tell them anything. They could use it to hack your accounts or do harm to you.

Dawn: Ahh, that's a good tip. What else can be done?

Diana: Another way is to be careful with phishers. Basically, they're e-mails claiming that they're from highly-rated websites and they'll ask you for your personal information. To avoid them, it's pretty simple: don't share your email address with anyone except people you trust.

Serena: Okay, that's another helpful one.

Diana: Oh, that's not all. A very helpful way is to have multiple email accounts. This not only gives you some official & non-official addresses, but it'll also help cut down on spam & privacy issues.

Phil: Okay, sounds good. What else?

Diana: Don't try to meet with certain people you meet online, as some of them may be lying about certain information about themselves & try to scam or harm you.

Iris: Okay, now what?

Diana: Watch out for any online scams. You may be already doing this, but always avoid any links with addresses that don't look like real ones or have a lot of letters and characters in them & look like gibberish. Oh, and they also tend to sound too good to be true.

Ash: All right, anything else?

Diana: Look for any cyberbullying warnings. As you may already know, they try to emotionally hurt people, so if you come across one or they approach you, don't let their talks get to you & just ignore them.

Phil: Those are some very helpful tips there.

Diana: In the right context, they can be, which is why I'm going to show you guys something.

Iris: All right, Diana.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel, displaying three people doing various online activities.)_

Diana: Are you guys ready to go?

Serena: Sure thing.

Diana: Okay, then. This guy, Forrest, has received a comment on his post in a coordinator message claiming that she's an expert coordinator that they'd like to meet him in person and talk about contest moves. What do you think he should do here?

Ash: He shouldn't go & meet her, as it sounds like a scam.

Diana: All right, then Ash. Now, this other boy, Buster, has been getting e-mails stating that he is a pathetic trainer and that he should just quit his journey.

Iris: Don't let those what those messages say get to him & just ignore them.

Diana: Here, this girl, Kimberly, is signing up to a new website that talks about Pokemon breeding. How do you think she can avoid getting any privacy issues?

Phil: Have several accounts set up for herself.

Diana: All right, then Phil. You guys did really well.

Dawn: Thanks, Diana.

Piplup: Piplup.

Diana: No problem, Dawn. Well, I better get back to work on this script. See you later, and nice to have met you, Phil.

Phil: Thanks, Diana. Same to you.

 _(Dawn turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her backpack. Now, Phil clicks to accept and is sent to the sign-up page.)_

Phil: Looking good so far.

 _(He puts in his name and e-mail address. Now, he goes over to the next page and sees that it's asking a lot of questions about his personal life and more information about himself.)_

Phil _(figuring it out)_ : Ahh, well then forget about it.

 _(He tries to leave the page, but a pop-up box comes up, saying if he's sure he wants to leave.)_

Phil: Yes, I'm sure.

 _(He hits "Yes" and exits off the page.)_

Serena: Good for you, Phil.

Phil: Well, thanks Serena.

 _(Just then, they hear the chime.)_

Serena: Oh, excuse us for a minute, Phil.

Phil: Okay, then.

 _(They head up to the front desk, where Nurse Joy is waiting with their Pokemon on the trays.)_

Joy: All of your Pokemon are now fighting fit & ready to go.

Serena: Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy.

Joy: Hey, it was no trouble at all.

 _(Now, they go back over to Phil.)_

Phil: So, you guys ready to see how I do my training?

Ash: You bet.

 _(He shuts down his laptop & closes it up, puts it in his backpack and they all depart from the Pokemon Center. Now, they come to the town square. Phil takes two PokeBalls off his belt.)_

Phil: Go!

 _(He tosses them up and a female Meowstic and a female Audino emerge from them.)_

Phil: Okay. Meowstic, use Energy Ball!

 _(She puts her hands together and a light green orb of energy forms in between them. Now, she fires them into the air and does the same thing several more times.)_

Phil: Now, Audino, use Thunderbolt!

Audino: Audi! Aaaaauuuu-di!

 _(Her body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity & fires a powerful bolt at the orbs, knocking out each one as they get hit.)_

Phil: Excellent job! Now, use Shadow Ball!

 _(She puts her hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it, as well as several more of them in a single row.)_

Phil: All right, Meowstic, use Iron Tail!

 _(She leaps up into the air and her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then in a white outline. Now, it turns into iron and hits all the balls in multiple directions and they explode like fireworks. The four applaud them.)_

Iris _(complementing)_ : That was amazing, Phil.

Phil: Why, thank you. There are a few moves we're still working on, but they're coming along great.

Ash: That's good to hear.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Dawn: Say, guys, how about we do another round of what we did earlier?

Ash: Sure thing, but let's see if the viewers want to do it.

Iris: Okay, then. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ All right, then.

Phil _(inquisitively)_ : I take it you guys do this often.

Serena: Yeah, we do. It's pretty silly, but they're really good at around this point.

Phil: Ahh, got you then.

 _(Dissolve to three more situations involving people being on the internet.)_

Serena (V.O.): All right, let's do it. This guy, Louis, wants to avoid getting phishing e-mails from certain users. How do you think he can do this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ By not sharing his web address with anyone. Okay, then.

Dawn (V.O.): Here, this girl, Debra, is being asked by someone to share her personal information with them. What do you think she should do here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Not give it to him. Sure, why not.

Ash (V.O.): Finally, another girl, Dorothea, has been given an offer to win one million free PokeBalls. How can she check to see if it's a scam or not? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Check the address and see if it's real or not. All right.

 _(Cross fade back to the gang and Serena casually speaks to the audience.)_

Serena _(casually)_ : You guys did that.

 _(Ash looks over at the Sun, as it's gone down more than earlier.)_

Ash: Oh, it's time, guys. Let's get going.

Others: Okay.

 _(They start up north of the city. Moments later, they come to the spot where the sundial and the giant pink crystal looms over them.)_

Iris & Dawn _(impressed)_ : Wow!

Iris: That is one big crystal.

Dawn: Yeah, and the Sundial looks cool. _(She turns over to Ash.)_ So, what happens from here?

Ash: Just watch & you'll see.

 _(As the sun continues to set, the Sunlight shines through a hole in the crystal and it hits the orb in the center of the Sundial. As it does, the rings in it start to slowly rise up & down around the orb.)_

Dawn & Iris _(in awestruck)_ : Whoa!

Piplup _(in awestruck)_ : Pip-lup!

Axew _(in awestruck)_ : Ax-ew!

Dawn: That's beautiful.

Ash _(concurring)_ : It sure is.

 _(They continue watching few a few moments as the rings go on & start to get faster.)_

Serena _(offering)_ : Say, Ash, how would like me to teach you to dance better?

 _(Ash thinks about it for a brief moment.)_

Ash: Okay, sure.

Serena: Oh, great. _(She looks over to the other three.)_ You want to learn it too?

 _(They all nod their head as if to say, "yes." Now, she takes out the Pokepilot from her bag, turns it on, goes through some music selection, picks out tango music and starts playing it. She places it on a bench.)_

Serena: Try to feel the rhythm of the music first.

Ash: All right.

 _(He listens to the music for a few moments, and then starts to get a small sense of the beat.)_

Ash: Yeah, I'm getting it now.

Serena: Good. Next, you have to do the embrace.

 _(She comes closer to Ash. Now, she raises her left hand and wraps her right arm around him and places her hand on the center of his back.)_

Serena: Do the opposite of what I did.

Ash: Um, okay.

 _(He raises his right hand and wraps his left arm around Serena and places his hand on the center of her back.)_

Serena: Very good. Now, try to keep your head up high, your back straight and have your chest lifted.

Ash _(comprehending)_ : Ahh, all right. What's next?

Serena: This.

 _(She steps back from him and shows the basic step. First, she moves forward with her left, then with her right, then her left again and moves to the right with her right foot. Now, she keeps both feet separated while moving her left leg to meet her right one.)_

Ash: All right, I think I know what to do.

 _(He moves backwards with his right foot first, then with his left one, then with his right again, and then moves to the left with his left foot. Now he keeps his feet separated while moving his right leg to meet with his left.)_

Serena: You got it! That's what you're supposed to do!

Ash: Thanks, Serena. Now what?

Serena: All that's left is you find a partner to do it with.

Ash: All right, and I already know who it's going to be.

 _(He extends his hand out to her.)_

Serena _(surprised)_ : Oh, okay then.

 _(They start dancing the tango together. The others join in, and they all dance around the area. Dissolve to fifteen minutes later, where they're sitting at the benches, watching the rest of the Sunset. The clouds are in a deep orange-red color, the golden aura of the Sun radiates through the sky and the water's calm and glistens in the light.)_

Ash _(relaxed)_ : Doesn't it look beautiful?

Iris: Yeah. You don't see one like this too often.

Dawn: So, Phil, what are you plans for tomorrow?

Phil: I think I'll head out to the forest and do more training, and probably catch some Pokemon.

Dawn: Ahh, that's good.

Ash: Serena, thanks for teaching that dance. It was really fun.

Serena: You're welcome, Ash.

 _(He gives a friendly hug and pats her on the shoulder. Now, they turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thank you, guys.

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika.

Piplup _(casually)_ : Piplup.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

 _(Dissolve to moments later, where they're still watching the Sunset.)_

Dawn: That was a good episode. Did you guys enjoy it? ( _She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay. We'll see you later, then.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the viewers, and they resume watching on. Now, we pan up to see the rest of the Sunset, and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
